Swing Class
by CCommons
Summary: Steve figures it's time he had that dance. Even if it won't be with his beloved Peggy.


"How long are you going to stand out there?"

Steve looked up at the young woman standing in the classroom doorway. He had been standing awkwardly in the hallway, checking his watch every thirty seconds. The women were in an excited chatter over the handsome blonde they immediately recognized as Captain America.

"You're causing a ruckus. In or out?"

He blushed as more older women giggled, "Class starts at six right?"

"Swing class, yes. I didn't think you'd show." she looked over her shoulder with a smirk, "Definitely didn't think you'd stand in the hall and play the nervous guy."

The classroom was empty. It was your usual dance room, hardwood floors, a wall covered in mirrors, the farthest wall was bare save for a ballet bar. Chelsea Commons walked over to her duffel and rummaged for a hair-tie. She had to do something with her thick curls.

"Do you teach this class?"

"No, my mother does. She teaches all the classes. I'm not around often enough to teach."

Chelsea was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Agent Chelsea 'Crusade' Commons. Steve hadn't figured out the meaning behind her nickname yet, but he was sure it would be an interesting story.

Music started playing from somewhere and Chelsea snapped her fingers and held out her hands, "C'mon, let's see what you've got."

"Before the class? I mean, I'm a bit rusty."

The woman laughed and beckoned him again, "Yes now, can't have you embarrassing me in front of my mother. Let's knock some of the rust off."

It was slow going at first, in all honesty, Steve had never gotten a chance to dance. He wasn't exactly first pick at school dances or parties. And after he'd become The Cap, well, he had little time; and never got the chance with Peggy. Chelsea looked up into his face, "I'll tell Aunt Peg all about how well you move. I promise."

He smiled. "You never did tell me how she came to be Aunt Peg to you." he asked, messing up his counts.

Chelsea pat his shoulder in reprimand, "Not now. Maybe another time. Focus."

And back to dancing.

Before he knew it, he was keeping up with Chelsea's fancy footwork and had even picked her up a few times. "Well look at you! Rusty my behind."

Slow clapping sounded, closely followed by full on applause. The two bowed theatrically as an older woman in a leotard approached them, "Now are you two young folk just showing off in here?" The woman's blue eyes sparkled mischievously, much like Chelsea's did.

Steve reached out a hand, "Mrs. Commons."

The woman glanced at her daughter, a bit confused for a second before accepting the hand. "Never thought I'd find Captain America in my humble little studio."

"Well, with my history I was immediately interested in your Swing Class."

"And now?"

"Now, i'm actually all danced out ma'am."

"I was hoping to hear you were ready to go again." She pat his shoulder, "Come back and visit these old ladies. We don't get very many young men in here."

"Mom!"

Steve was still chuckling as an embarrassed Chelsea walked him to his bike just outside. "She's terrible."

"I like her."

"Yeah yeah." she ran a finger along the seat of his bike, "Thanks for coming. I don't get much interaction with people my age in that place."

"Well I could technically be your father."

"Actually sir, the years you were asleep _technically_ don't count, so that actually makes me older than you by three months. You're really only 26, Steve."

He grinned at her, "How much thought have you given that?"

She blushed, "Dammit."

"Language."

She laughed, "Either way, why not try some young people fun? Like dancing to today's music maybe?"

"If it can be called music."

"I promise you nothing less."

"I'd like that."

Chelsea watched him mount his bike and affix his helmet. It was nice being in his arms, even if it was just a harmless dance, and even if he was thinking about her Aunt Peggy, "I bet you would old man. Maybe i'll answer some of your questions too."

"Or i'll just start signing up for classes and pestering you until you answer them. Goodnight Miss Commons."

She shook her head as he pulled away, "Goodnight Cap."


End file.
